Express the percent as a decimal. $148.2\%$
Solution: $148.2$ percent = $148.2$ per cent = $148.2$ per hundred $148.2\% = \dfrac{148.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{148.2\%} = 1.482$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.